japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Shikadai
Nara Shikadai (奈良シカダイ) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Nara clan, and a descendant of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. He is the son of Temari and Nara Shikamaru. Including the nephew of Gaara and Kankuro. And lastly the grandson of Karura, Rasa, Nara Yoshino and Nara Shikaku. He trains hard to become a great shinobi like his father. He is apart of the 17 generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, which consists of him, Inojin and Chocho. He eventually becomes a student in Team Moegi, while learning teamwork with his two friends and female sensei, Moegi. Background Shikadai is the son of Temari and Nara Shikamaru. While being a newborn infant, he was not even given a name yet. Shikadai was shown being held by his mother. His father notices his cry as "lazily and feeling all-knowing to the whole world", and suggests that he'd better explore the world with his friends. Shikadai gets along with Sarutobi Mirai, and developed a sibling-like relationship with her since they both were being trained by his father. As a child, he attended Naruto's seventh Hokage ceremony. He is seen speaking to Inojin and Sai. As Shikadai's parents remained close to their own childhood friends, Shikadai ultimately grew to know the respective parent's own children well, growing especially close to Uzumaki Boruto. Personality Shikadai takes after his father, Nara Shikamaru, in several ways. By possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome and is quick to shirk out of them as seen when he rejected an invitation from Inojin to train after school. When Shikadai entered the Ninja Academy, Mirai supervised his training, with her goal to pass techniques that Shikamaru had taught to her onto Shikadai. Stemming from his lax nature, he also isn't one to properly respect rank, greeting his uncle — Gaara — plainly before flatly asking for his other uncle Kankuro. He also showed himself to be blunt and outspoken like his mother, telling Uzumaki Boruto that pursuing a prank during the Five Kage Summit was stupid. Right after he becomes a genin, he tells Moegi that their team in inexperience to take the Chunin Exams. But Shikadai also becomes frighten by reading his mother's letter about not even thinking about belling out on taking the Chunin Exams. In the Boruto movie light novel, he is referred to as a gamer and seems to have a strong moral code. For instance, he was personally offended when it was revealed that Boruto was cheating in the video game that the two were playing with Inojin. He also gave up against Boruto, who he did not know was cheating at the time, in their Chunin Exam fight because he felt that as a gamer, one should understand when to give up to fight another day when the odds are overwhelmingly against you. He also has a fierce rivalry with Boruto. At the same time, he appears to be rather close to him, accepting Hinata's request to watch out for her son, implying he is also close to Hinata. In the Boruto manga, he enjoys getting rare training cards with his friends. He even laughs when Boruto gets the same old cards, but gets curious when Boruto is looking for a super rare card. However he can't stand when Boruto trys to spend all his well earn money in order to get it. Appearance Shikadai follows the customary look of the Nara, with his black spiky hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes however, are teal and shaped like his mother's. His facial expressions also favor to that of his mother's. He is quite tall for his age. He wears a dark outfit with a light cream-coloured jacket over it, which bears the same emblem seen on the jacket his father used to don in Part I. Also as customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced with grey stud earrings. In Boruto, he wears a unbuttoned black coat with a white T-shirt. Abilities Shikadai has been hailed as a prodigy amongst the Nara clan, having inherited his father's intellect and possessing the Kazekage clan bloodline. During the Chunin Exams, he was able to defeat the top Suna genin Yodo, and was considered well-above the level of the elite Kumo genin, Yurui. Intelligence Like both his parents, Shikidai is a natural strategist and tactician, constantly taking a methodical and analytical approach to battle to stay steps ahead of the opponent. During his fight against Boruto, Shikadai said he had at least 12 countermeasures in place if Boruto had used the Rasengan. Nara Clan Techniques Shikadai is a capable user of his clan's shadow manipulation techniques. By using the Shadow Imitation Technique to connect with his target's shadow, he can forces them to mimic his movements. He can also use the technique to simply restrict his opponents movements, without forcing them to imitate his own. His skill with the technique even allows him to greatly expand its range to capture many different targets simultaneously before they can react. Ninjutsu Presumably learned from his mother, Shikadai is proficient in Wind Release. With it, he can perform the Sickle Weasel Technique, although it is unknown he if requires a fan like his mother to perform it. As a member of his generation's Ino–Shika–Cho, he is learning the collaboration techniques to be performed between him, Inojin, and Chocho. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) In the anime, Shikadai joined Boruto in a race to get a taste of the limited edition burger, after which he took the opportunity to remind his friend not to be late to the Ninja Academy's entrance ceremony. Two weeks into the Ninja Academy, Shikadai took it upon himself to warn Boruto not to get into more trouble, and later agreed to lend text books to Boruto, as Boruto forgot to bring his own. Later, Shikadai joined the rest of the class to watch the fight between Boruto and Yuino Iwabee, during which he noted that Boruto will most likely get suspended yet again. After Boruto's failed attempt at shurikenjutsu caused property damage, Shikadai and his friends were punished with repairing the damages to the Hokage Monument. When Lee accidentally made a blunder with the repairs, Shikadai commented on his friend's problem with anxiety and harshly told him to get over it. Later that night, Shikadai was scolded by his mother for getting into trouble, while Shikamaru insisted that no one is perfect and people all progress at their own rate. Taking to heart his father's words, Shikadai realized he was much too harsh on Lee. The following day, Shikadai, Boruto and Inojin found Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. A fight broke out between them, during which Shikadai devised and executed a plan to subdue Lee with his shadows. After the fight, Shikadai apologized for his harsh words earlier, and Lee accepted. During a class introducing students to the summoning technique, Boruto got into another argument with Sarada, it sparked a confrontation between all the girls and boys. Later, as Boruto began to fight with Sarada over who would get the last yakisoba bun, Shino insisted that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated, with many of the boys being taken out of the contest until only Boruto, Shikidai, and Inojin were left on their team. Getting desperate, Boruto found a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. The creature went on a rampage, attacking the students and launched Chocho off the roof, to which Shikidai aided Boruto in saving her. After the creature was subdued by the timely arrival of Konohamaru, the contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, as an expelled Ninja Academy student, who was being possessed by an unknown presence, began going on a rampage in the village, Shikadai, along with Boruto and Iwabee went into action. Before they could stop him, a mysterious youth took out the destructive ex-student. The following day at class, the mysterious youth was revealed to be a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. Shikadai had his concerns about the boy with his friendly yet secretive demeanour. The following day, wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. The chaos caused Shikadai along with other students to absentmindedly belittle Shino's credibility as a ninja and teacher, making him take the day off. Later, one of the repairmen went on a rampage, being possessed by the same presence from before. Shikadai joined his friends in stopping him from destroying the Academy. While Sarada gave a distraction, Shikadai subdued him. Despite the initially success, the man quickly recovered and continued his rampage. Ultimately, the combined effort of Boruto and Mitsuki ended the madness. Later, Shikadai, along with Boruto and Mitsuki were called to the training field by Shino for an extracurricular class. Once their teacher appeared, he was revealed to be possessed by the dark presence. Shino then encased the entire area with his insects, forcing the students to flee. After a prolonged chase, Shikadai devised a plan to stop the rampaging sensei. While Shikadai and Boruto distracted Shino and lured him into the water, Mitsuki ensnared Shino and electrocuted him, expelling the spectre. Later, as Shino voiced his decision to resign as teacher despite being possessed, the students convinced him to reconsider, by apologizing for their earlier statements. Later, growing concerned about this repeated and seemingly random attacks, Boruto and Shikadai begin discussing, trying to figure out the source behind them and why apparently only Boruto could see it. Later, they along with Mitsuki find several of the girls confronting Magire, a shy boy that is student from a different class. As the boy was stalking Sumire lately, Chocho insisted that he be more forward with his feels. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down, leaving him distraught and running away in shame. The following day, various creepy messages are left for Sumire. While Shikadai and the others decide to watch over her, they are systematically separated from Sumire. Eventually, the perpetrator is revealed to be a possessed Magire, who kidnaps Sumire. Shikadai and the others soon find them, where Magire quickly attacked them with his concealment skills. Eventually, Chocho was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. As Magire began to apologise for his actions he fainted, resulting from severe chakra drain caused from his possession. As Boruto and Shikadai continued to ponder the truth behind this shadow spectre and while only Borut can see it, they eventually came to the theory that he was manifesting the Byakugan. However Shikadai learns that Boruto doesn't have the Byakugan. Five years later after class at the Ninja Academy was dismissed, Shikadai warned Uzumaki Boruto not to pursue his prank because of the five Kage meeting. Upon arriving home, he told his mother to tell Ino that his stomach was hurting, this was simply to get out of having to train. Then he greeted his uncle Gaara casually, earning a reprimand from his mother, but shrugged it off and asked for his other uncle instead. Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Shikadai found little interest in the idea. Later, he accompanied his father in stopping Boruto from interrupting Uzumaki Naruto from his duties, and to his chagrin, was asked by his father to notify Naruto's shadow clone where Boruto was. Film Appearances Boruto movie After finishing their missions for the day, Shikadai hanged out with Uzumaki Boruto and Yamanaka Inojin to play video games together. When he found out that Boruto had been cheating in the video game, he was annoyed and told Boruto that levelling up on his own behind his mother's back was much more fun. He later on entered the Chunin Exams with Inojin and Akimichi Chocho. He used his shadow to hold Inojin and Chocho against the sides of a pit to successfully avoid falling in and failing the first Chunin Exam test that was administered by Sai. In the second test, Ino–Shika–Cho uses their teamwork to easily capture a flag to advance. In the third round of individual fights, Shikadai is matched-up with his cousin Yodo, who he defeats with his Shadow Imitation Technique to move on. In the final round of the Exams, Shikadai is matched against Boruto. Shikadai is able to capture Boruto and his shadow clones by creating a massive shadow circle, taking them all out at once. When he asks the trapped Boruto to give up, Boruto instead creates multiple shadow clones to surround Shikadai with the aid of his forearm device. Shikadai admits defeat, similar to the way his father did against his mother when he was younger. However, Shikadai was pronounced the winner when Boruto was discovered to have cheated. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki began their attack on the arena, Shikadai was protected by Rock Lee and then saved by his uncle Gaara from the falling debris of the stadium, before being evacuated. He is lastly seen during the end credits. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga Video Games Nara Shikadai appears in the following video game: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto (non playable) Quotes Relationships Knownable Relatives *'Karura' (Grandmother/dead) *'Rasa' (Grandfather/dead) *'Nara Yoshino' (Grandmother) *'Nara Shikaku' (Grandfather/dead) *'Yashamaru' (Granduncle/dead) *'Temari' (Mother) *'Nara Shikamaru' (Father) *'Gaara' (Uncle) *'Kankuro' (Uncle) *'Shinki' (Foster Cousin) *'Moegi' (Future Sensei) *'Yamanaka Inojin' (Childhood classmate & Teammate) *'Akimichi Chocho' (Childhood classmate & Teammate) Trivia *Before Shikadai was born, the counsellors of Sunagakure stated that if his uncles die without heirs, he, as a descendant of Rasa's bloodline, would become the Kazekage. Suna considered it a crisis for a Konohagakure-born shinobi to become Kazekage, and this reasoning was used to force Gaara into taking a wife. *According to the movie's light novel adaption. It's reveal that Shikadai's role-playing character, when he plays with Boruto and Inojin, is a silver armor-clad, two-handed sword wielding warrior. According to the Databook(s): *His birthday is September 23, & his bloodtype is. *His hobbies are playing shogi, & taking afternoon naps. *His favorite food is Sashami & water eggplants. While his least favorite food is spinach. *His attributes are: 180 in intelligence, 130 in negotiations, 112 in dexterity, 90 in strength, 145 in perception, and 120 in chakra. *He has four stars in observation and intelligence gathering, and three stars in ninjutsu. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kensho Ono (all media) *'English' : Todd Haberkorn (all media) all information on Nara Shikadai came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikadai_Nara Gallery